No Strings Attached
by DorugaruAtisuto
Summary: "Why, Kurami?" She smirked. "Consider it a favor; no strings attached... Ryu." She was the dollmaker, he was a boy struggled to bring her memories back. Hopefully better than the descrip. Rated for language.


A pair of red eyes, as crimson as the blood and fire that run through his veins, silently watched the smaller figure who stood at a small workbench on the other side of the room. She'd glance up so that her violet-red eyes locked with his ruby ones, even if for only a second at a time.

Fragility. He could go no closer in his state.

Time. It was her responsibility and it was crumbling in her hands.

Silence. Golden.

Distance. It was best to stay far away from each other... right?

The doll maker stiffened when the older teen broke the barrier, taking another step into the room. The hair on her neck stood up on end, and a sensation she had come to know as "butterflies in her stomach". No, she had not heard this from "friends", but simply from colleages. Friends, she had long ago decided, were unnecessary, and only simple, distant relationships were acceptable.

So why did the feeling stir so persistantly in her abdomen? What was with this boy that made her so... uneasy? That made her discusted of herself for showing signs of weakness? Wasn't he just another person to manipulate and then dispose of?

Praying her eyes did not show emotion, she turned up to him. "What do you request, Takahashi-san?" she asked evenly.

Rouge eyes lidded slightly as he slumped against the wall. It was cold. He shivered. This wasn't suppost to happen.

Contorting his face into a pleasant, nonchalant smirk, he said, "I can visit my own sister once in a while without so much a reason as feeling like it, yeah?"

Neutral red eyes glared and the body bristled. "Beg pardon, but _why_ do you always insist we are blood related, Takahashi-san?" she grit out. She no longer had to force herself to hold back. She was frustrated beyond comprehension, frustrating her more. She was far too tired with this game. This "player" should've been dead by now. However, he seemed to simply refuse to die. The dollmaker was very displeased with this; she had played this amusing game and ended them all quickly. So why hadn't he?

The teen set his jaw and stood up, relaxed atmosphere suddenly tense and heavy. "Why do you pretend, Kurami?" he said lowly, desperately trying to mentally send her memories. He really knew her situation, though she didn't. "I _am_ your brother, and Ayano is your sister. And you are _not_ Fuzemor."

Kurami's nose wrinkled up in discust. "That rubbish? She wouldn't be a formidible opponent for a pile of mud. She cannot be my sister. Nor can you be my brother. No be gone, before I insert vial after vial of raw radiation into your brain." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "And I am most definately Fuzemor. I have no doubts."

The teen scowled at yet another failed attempt; the fifteenth one within the time slot of that month. Why could she not remember anything? What had caused this? Would she never return to normal? Would they all lose Kurami? No; he couldn't let fate force this... _**thing**_ they called 'Fuzemor' to be pushed onto them. He had to fight back.

Trembling at the thought of losing his beloved imouto, he balled his hands into fists and turned to the door. "Please... _please_ remember, Kurami... _Please_." he begged, sobs choking his voice.

But 'Fuzemor' had seemingly forgotten about him already.

He ran out into the rain and into the woods, never letting up his pace until he came into a clearing.

Panting, he turned towards the darkened cloud filled sky and let a scream rip out of his throat before collapsing to his knees, and, soon after, the rain softened earth.

Closing his eyes, he prayed to whatever being that reined the sky and all that breathed under it, that they spare the soul locked away in the confused soul. Then he let his tears mix with the rain pouring down his face, stinging his water-sensitive skin with needle-like drops.

Who cared anymore?

_line break_

**Whew! Hey guys! Sorry that I've been dead for so long -.-' I've been the lazy ass I am and haven't posted anything in like, a year... so tell me if this is good and if I should continue! I might post it anyways so that I can read it somewhere without losing it when my laptop crashes... Until the next posting...**

**Ja'ne~!**

**-Kurami Luka**

**P.S. VERY blushie! Kissed a friend today at another friend's party... GAH!**


End file.
